


Một Phần Mười

by Decembre1722



Series: Me praying that Aizen-sama will see my dedication and join me in Onmyoji [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decembre1722/pseuds/Decembre1722
Summary: Aizen Sousuke mà Gin biết đã bị tàn phá, cậu chỉ có thể chấp nhận và tìm cách vượt qua cuộc sống thiếu nửa kia của mình. Heirverse giai đoạn 4, phần sau của Decimated và Chín Phần Mười. Khuyến cáo nên đọc hai phần trước để hiểu thêm về phần này.





	Một Phần Mười

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedrunkenwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/gifts).
  * A translation of [One Tenth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030491) by [thedrunkenwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf). 

> A/N: Viết cho Catsafari, được truyền cảm hứng từ fanfic Chín Phần Mười của cô ấy.  
Tui không có sở hữu thứ gì khác ngoài Heirverse cả  
3001 WC, cái nì đăng lên để cho Catsafari đọc, đau khổ rồi cảm nhận, đăng lên ao3 để link với tác phẩm của cổ luôn cho nhân loại thấy ai là thủ phạm của mớ này. Ai thích cái nì thì cứ tự nhiên review, không thì cũng không sao cả vì mục tiêu hoàn thành rồi. Viết bằng ngôi thứ nhất, từ góc nhìn của Gin, theo cách viết của I Love, nhắc trực tiếp tới Sousuke.  
Gửi cho những độc giả khác của tui: Đây là phase 4, xảy ra tiếp theo sự kiện trong Decimated và Chín Phần Mười; nên tui khuyên là nếu chưa đọc thì mấy bạn nên đọc hai cái đó trước. Tui cũng có tiết lộ tí xíu về phần tiếp theo của cái này, tui sẽ viết vì tui có thể nhưng bao giờ thì tui không chắc đâu. 
> 
> T/N: Phần cuối của bộ ba đâm tim, chúc các bạn vui vẻ~

"Điều tuyệt vời nhất của việc ghi nhớ đã bị tước khỏi tôi, bởi đẫ chẳng còn có ai để tôi nhớ cả. Cảm giác mất đi người chia sẻ ký ức cùng bạn cũng đau đớn không khác gì cảm giác mất đi ký ức ấy, tựa như thể những gì chúng ta đã làm cùng nhau đã không còn là thật, không còn quan trọng được như trước nữa."  
\- John Green [Lỗi của những vì sao]

"_Bóng tối tràn tới khi một ánh đèn vụt tắt luôn u ám hơn hẳn bóng tối ở nơi chưa từng có ánh sáng chạm tới.__"  
__\- John Steinbeck [The winter of Our discontent]_

**Một phần Mười**

Ánh mặt trời chiếu qua ô cửa sổ vào mắt em, chói muốn mù mắt. Em gắt gỏng, giờ này còn quá sớm để dậy và làm việc mà. Chẳng nghĩ gì cả, em lăn về một bên giường, vươn ra tìm kiếm hơi ấm của anh. Tìm kiếm cơ thể anh nằm cạnh em, để em có thể chui vào trong lòng anh, vùi mình trong vòng tay dịu dàng ấy.

Nhưng hiển nhiên những gì em chạm được tới chỉ có chăn đệm lạnh lẽo và trống rỗng. Phải đến lúc đó em mới nhớ ra anh không có ở đây. Đến lúc đó mọi thứ mới ùa về, đổ ập vào em.

Chưa gì em đã thấy cổ họng nghẹn lại, nước mắt đong đầy. Chúng lần lượt muốn siết lấy và nhấn chìm em.

Em cố gắng điều hòa nhịp thở, nhưng khó lắm, cảm giác như bị vùi ở vạn dặm dưới biển sâu, phổi bị nghiền ép bởi áp suất của nước. Trong thoáng chốc em nghĩ, hẳn đây sẽ là cách em sống nốt quãng đời còn lại, với sức nặng chèn lên mình. Nhưng em xóa suy nghĩ đó đi, thay vào đó là một ý tưởng khác, thanh âm đó đay nghiến với em, rằng đây vốn dĩ là kế hoạch của anh. Rằng anh làm vậy để có thể thực sự, hoàn toàn hủy hoại em. Em hít một hơi nghẹt nước vô hình, cảm giác như toàn thân mình đều đã đóng băng thành đá.

Suy cho cùng thì, sự phản bội có thể đoán trước được đều không đáng sợ. Thứ đáng sợ nhất, khủng khiếp nhất, là sự phản bội mà em không thể ngờ tới được. Có phải vậy không, Sousuke?

Em nhắm chặt mắt lại, chờ cho tới khi cơn đau trong lồng ngực yên ổn dần, để em có thể thở một cách bình thường trở lại. Nực cười làm sao, nếu mọi thứ chỉ đều là dối trá thì em đã có thể vượt qua được hết. Anh, em, chúng ta. 

Nhưng thế này tệ hơn nhiều lắm.

Bởi chúng ta thực sự đã có gì đó với nhau. Một thứ thiết yếu, một tình yêu thật sự. Thứ mà chúng ta đã phải cố gắng rất nhiều, chiến đấu không ngừng để giữ nó tồn tại.

Để rồi trong một thoáng chớp mắt, mọi thứ đều biến mất. Em chớp mắt và anh vụt khỏi tầm tay em. Tệ nhất ở chỗ, em còn chẳng biết tại sao anh lại rời khỏi em. Nên em không biết làm sao để tìm anh trở lại nữa. Anh đi mất, và em thì chẳng thể tìm được anh.

_Aizen Sousuke mà em biết, ngay từ đầu vốn đã chẳng tồn tại._

Em không ngăn được bản thân tự hỏi, phải chăng câu nói ấy cũng dành cho em. Lý trí và bản năng của em hiểu rõ hơn ai hết.

Vì giờ em đã biết, rằng em đã luôn yêu anh, và anh cũng yêu em từ rất lâu trước khi chúng ta chịu cất tiếng. Thậm chí trước cả khi ta tự nhận ra được điều đó. Có lẽ lão già Yamamoto còn biết trước cả chúng ta. Nhưng ít ra em biết em tìm thấy định mệnh, thấy nửa kia của mình ở anh, và anh cũng thấy điều đó trong em. Thái dương trên đỉnh đầu chúng ta chính là minh chứng cho điều đó.

Nhưng cũng vì thế nên giờ mới đau đớn đến vậy. Vì giờ em chẳng còn gì. Nơi từng đặt trái tim em giờ chỉ còn khoảng trống, một khoảng trống nhắc nhở em rằng anh quý giá với em bao nhiêu, và em **đã từng** quý giá với anh ra sao.

Em muốn tin rằng đâu đó trong thân thể kẻ lạ mặt đang đóng giả anh kia, anh vẫn còn đó. Anh hẳn là vẫn còn đó, hẳn là đang say ngủ, bị giấu kỹ đi thật sâu. Tất cả những gì em có thể làm chỉ là hi vọng, cầu nguyện rằng anh không ở quá xa, để em có thể chạm tới anh. Em chia nỗi đau thành từng mảnh nhỏ, giấu vào trong lòng mình, giá như vậy đã đủ để em có thể vượt qua ngày hôm nay. 

Em không biết liệu mai mình còn sức để chống chọi hay không nữa, nhưng em sẽ tập trung vào hôm nay trước. Cố gắng hết sức có thể để bước từng bước đi.

. . .

Chẳng biết mất bao lâu em mới có thể bình tĩnh lại, nhấc mông lên khỏi giường một cách thảm hại và tự vệ sinh bản thân, thay đồ nữa. Em đưa ra những mệnh lệnh cơ bản cho bản thân và làm theo. 'Rửa mặt đi, Gin'. 'Rồi giờ đánh răng đi'. 'Mặc quần áo vào, Gin'. 'Đừng có cố nghĩ về anh ấy nữa, nó sẽ chỉ xé toạc vết thương trong lòng mày ra thôi, và mày đã khóc quá đủ tối qua rồi.'

Đều là những mệnh lệnh cơ bản và đơn giản nhất, có vài cái thì dễ làm hơn những cái còn lại.

Em hẳn là nên ngạc nhiên, sao tới giờ mình vẫn có thể làm việc gì khác mà không phải cuộn tròn lại và khóc thút thít, nhưng em lại không làm được thế. Em chẳng cảm thấy gì cả. Chỉ có... trống rỗng. Em đoán, có lẽ em đang hồi phục nhanh hơn em tưởng.

Chắc em phải cảm ơn anh đấy nhỉ, đúng không?

Khi mọi chuyện đã xong xuôi, em soi gương và nhìn lại bản thân. Quầng thâm đầy dưới mắt, người xanh xao hơn thường lệ, nhưng không quá rõ ràng. Chắc sẽ chẳng có ai nhận ra đâu, trừ anh, anh trong quá khứ. 

Em chẳng có đủ sức lực để cười nữa. Nhưng em biết, cuối cùng em cũng phải gồng mình lên thôi. Đám arrancar của anh có thể đánh hơi thấy kẻ yếu dù cách xa mười dặm, em làm sao dám để lộ sơ hở cho chúng được chứ. Không chỉ vì em không muốn thành con mồi, mà còn vì anh, anh của hiện tại, em không chắc liệu anh có buồn quan tâm tới em nữa không, giả như em lỡ sa vào rắc rối như lần trước. Nếu anh vẫn còn là chính _**anh **_mà không phải cái tên... _giả mạo_ này... có lẽ em sẽ chọn ủ rũ vài ngày. Nhưng anh đã không còn là anh nữa, và em chẳng chắc chắn được gì hết.

Nên em phải cố lên thôi. Hay ít nhất cũng phải _**trông **_làm sao cho bình thường chút. Bằng không, em sẽ chết trong đau đớn mất. Dẫu hiện tại em chẳng ngại chết chút nào đâu, nếu nó có thể khiến em quên được nỗi đau khi phải sống thiếu anh.

Nhưng thôi, em đủ tỉnh táo để không làm vậy. Em chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào mình trong gương, mệt mỏi, cố gắng căng cơ mặt lên để tạo thành thứ gì đó giống như một nụ cười. Vớ vẩn không chịu nổi, giả tạo đến cùng cực, nhưng cũng đành chịu thôi.

Em thở thật sâu, sẵn sàng cho những gì sắp tới, và ra khỏi phòng.

. . .

Nực cười làm sao, em lại cảm thấy lạc lõng vô cùng khi dạo bước qua Bạch Cung của chúng ta - của anh. Em vẫn biết mình đang đi đâu, nhưng em không thể gọi tên nó. Có lẽ anh sẽ biết, nhưng em thì sợ không dám hỏi. Em không muốn biết.

Em thôi nghĩ ngợi và tiếp tục bước qua hành lang lớn trắng tinh của Las Noches. Em đã đọc được ở đâu đó, rằng trong văn hóa của nhân loại, màu trắng tượng trưng cho tang tóc, và em không thể ngừng cảm thấy điều đó phù hợp ra sao, vào giờ phút này, cay đắng tràn ngập. 

Em chưa hẳn đã mất anh, bởi vì anh còn đang ở đây. Anh vẫn còn sống, còn đang thở. Nhưng em đã đánh mất một phần của anh, phần quan trọng nhất đối với em, và thật sự em không biết liệu mình có khả năng mang nó quay trở lại hay không nữa.

Một phần mười của anh tạo nên con người anh, một phần mười ấy đã biến mất. Em có được chín phần mười của anh ở đây, nhưng với em thì bấy nhiêu cũng chẳng là gì ngoài một cái vỏ trống rỗng cả.

Giờ em mới nhận ra, rằng chín phần mười thì không đủ tạo nên một con người trọn vẹn.

Em ngạt thở vì suy nghĩ của mình, đành phải tự ép mình hít thở bình thường thêm lần nữa. Hơi khó một chút, nhưng em làm được. Em vẫn còn đi lại được cơ mà, còn chưa gục ngã. Đâu đó trong em biết, anh trong quá khứ sẽ rất tự hào về em lúc này. Nhưng em cũng gạt điều đó sang một bên, bởi chỉ nghĩ đến đó thôi cũng có thể khiến em tan nát rồi.

. . .

Em đi vào bếp, tìm gì đó lót dạ. Anh thường - _anh từng _\- chuẩn bị trà cho em mỗi sáng, dùng hẳn một kidou tự chế để giữ tách trà ấm và trọn vị cho em. Nhưng đó chỉ là _quá khứ _và em đang mắc kẹt trong _hiện tại_. Trong _hiện tại_ của em, em phải tự châm trà cho mình.

Đun nước, tìm một cái cốc. Lấy cốc ra và đặt lên mặt bàn. Em lật tung ngăn kéo tủ lên để tìm ray lọc trà, bỏ lá trà vào và chờ đợi. Lady Gray. Loại ưa thích của em. Em để trà tán đi, tranh thủ lấy sữa ra từ tủ lạnh và đổ vào. Em đưa ray lọc trà qua lại trong tách, chờ cho tới khi trà chuyển sang màu nâu hoàn hảo rồi mới lấy lá trà ra bỏ đi. Thêm ít đường vào, trộn đều. 

Em nâng nó lên uống, thử vị.

Đắng ngắt.

Có gì đó không đúng ở đây. Nực cười. Em đã nhìn anh pha trà gần trọn thế kỷ rồi, em làm mọi thứ y hệt như anh đã từng làm, y như anh đã dạy em. 

Cau mày, em đổ thêm đường vào tách, lại nâng lên nếm thử thêm một lần nữa. Vẫn sai. Em nhăn nhó nhìn tách trà, đổ toẹt nó vào bồn nước, và thử lại.

Thêm ba lần thử nữa và ba lần đổ trà, em cuối cùng cũng từ bỏ, đổi qua cà phê. Vẫn đắng thế, em ghét nó, nhưng ít ra nó đỡ đắng hơn tách trà em pha. Ít nhất thì cà phê vẫn đúng y nguyên vị như em đã nhớ, mà không... sai bét như thế.

Em nuốt một ngụm cà phê, thở dài. Chắc giờ trở đi em chỉ uống cà phê thôi.

Đương định cầm cốc cà phê bỏ đi thì em lại nghe thấy tiếng chân anh. Bản thân em ngưng lại, vẫn ấn tượng bởi cách di chuyển đầy tự tin của anh, như thể trên thế gian chẳng có gì khiến anh để tâm được. _Còn em thì..._

"Gin," Anh lên tiếng gọi, mỉm cười. Em không trả lời.

_Trong lòng em lúc này đang tan nát, nó được che giấu vụng về và sơ sài chỉ để anh không thấy được những vết nứt vụn vỡ bên trong mà thôi._

"Sáng tốt lành." Anh bổ sung, vẫn mỉm cười. Nhưng không phải nụ cười dành cho em. Anh đang dùng nụ cười của 'Đội trưởng Aizen', lịch sự vô cùng nhưng chẳng đủ ảnh hưởng để em có thể trả lời.

"Sáng tốt lành." Em buộc mình phải cười lên một chút, nhưng giọng em lọt vào tai nghe thật u ám, cả em còn nhận ra được điều đó. Em chỉ mong mình có thể mượn cớ mệt mỏi để bao biện cho sự u ám của mình. Dù sao thì giờ vẫn còn sớm, ít nhất là đối với em. Nhưng chắc là anh cũng không nhớ được chuyện ấy đâu.

"Trông em mệt quá," anh nói, cười dịu dàng, cố gắng để sự ấm áp chạm tới đáy mắt. Em chỉ gật đầu đáp lại.

"Nên mới uống cà phê đây," em nói, nâng cốc lên. Em không nhắc tới trà, không làm được.

"Trong bình còn nước sôi vừa đun đấy, nếu anh cần."

Anh lại cười với em lần nữa. 

"Khả năng cao là ta sẽ cần nó. Chúng ta có thể ngồi uống cùng với nhau."

Em cố cười, nhưng không rõ mình có làm được hay không. Dù có hay không thì anh cũng chẳng nói gì cả, anh luôn như vậy, bỏ qua những sơ hở của em trong trò chơi để giữ thể diện cho em. Có phải bây giờ anh cũng đang như vậy không, em tự hỏi.

"Anh đang hẹn hò tui đó hả?" Em hỏi, cố làm ra vẻ đùa cợt. Nhưng chắc lại thất bại thảm hại. Đáng sợ làm sao cái cách chúng ta quay trở lại vai diễn cũ của bản thân một cách dễ dàng đến vậy. Gần như là thế. Cũng chỉ được tới chín phần mười, nhưng biết đâu được đây lại là cơ hội cho em, để rà soát lại xem bao nhiêu phần của anh đẫ mất. Biết đâu được, đây là cơ hội tốt để em có thể lên kế hoạch mang anh về bên cạnh mình.

"Chắc thế đấy." Anh nhếch mép, và trong giây lát em ngỡ anh đã trở lại - nhưng khoảnh khắc đó trôi qua quá nhanh, và em lại nhìn thấy sự giả mạo thấp kém một lần nữa. Nhưng ít nhất có một tia hi vọng nhen lên.

"Đi nào," anh rủ, "Chúng ta ngồi ngoài ban công."

Em gật đầu và để anh dẫn đường. Anh đã không thấy được nụ cười của em lại kéo dài, quen thuộc như trước.

. . .

Anh dẫn em tới một góc ban công yên lặng. "Để hai ta không bị làm phiền," anh giải thích. Em gật đầu, yên lặng đồng tình, tay vẫn cầm tách cà phê, ánh mắt trôi theo bãi sa mạc rộng lớn, hoang vu trải dài vô tận dưới ánh trăng trước mặt. Em vẫn cảm thấy lạ lẫm với việc ngồi dưới thái dương và ngẩng lên ngắm mặt trăng. Chắc khi tạo ra nơi này anh có hơi tách biệt với thế giới thực một chút. Em nhìn qua bãi sa mạc dưới trăng, hoang vắng cằn cỗi vô cùng, lần đầu tiên trong đời em cảm thấy lạnh lẽo và lạc lõng đến lạ. Em cần phải ngồi xuống và bình tĩnh lại, mọi thứ gợi nhớ cho em quá nhiều về bản thân mình. 

"Em thích quang cảnh ở đây hả?" Nghe thấy giọng anh vang lên phía sau, em phải cố hết sức để ngăn mình không lắc đầu phủ định.

"Có lẽ vậy." Em nhún vai đáp lời. "Thực ra cũng có hơi ngạc nhiên, vì tui nhớ anh nói với tui rằng nơi này như hang ổ của ác mộng vậy."

_Ác mộng và những con quái vật._

Anh bước đến bên cạnh em, cười nhẹ nhàng. "Có lẽ vậy," anh thừa nhận, kéo ghế và ngồi xuống cạnh em. "Thi thoảng đúng là có cảm giác vậy," anh nói thêm, ngượng ngập. Rồi anh lại cười, dịu dàng hơn nữa, gần giống như nụ cười trước đây anh dành cho em. Anh nắm lấy bàn tay em.

"Nhưng ít nhất anh có em ở đây, nên vẫn còn chịu được," anh nói. Và em thật sự nghẹt thở. Bởi vì dẫu cho những lời đó đúng là thứ em muốn nghe, nhưng cảm giác vẫn sai quá. Tựa như những tách trà em làm đúng cách nhưng vị vẫn chẳng ra gì. Mọi thứ anh nói về chuyện này, đều cảm giác không ổn. 

Anh đang cố, em biết. Có lẽ đâu đó trong anh vẫn còn nhớ đoạn hội thoại này của chúng ta. Nhưng hiện tại những gì anh làm chỉ là lặp lại những gì người đàn ông em yêu đã nói. 

Cuộc sống có nghĩa lý gì nếu phần quan trọng nhất của anh đã không còn nữa?

Cuộc đời của em có nghĩa lý gì?

Dẫu vậy, em vẫn không thể ngừng hi vọng.

Em buộc bản thân sao chép lại nụ cười dịu dàng của anh, mong rằng mình sẽ thuyết phục được anh.

"Anh biết không, trước đây anh cũng từng nói vậy," Em lên tiếng, thử lòng. Anh nhớ được _**bao nhiêu**_, nếu anh thật sự có nhớ.

Anh nhớ được tới đâu?

"Ừm, ta có nhớ," anh nói, vẫn mỉm cười. Trong thoáng chốc, rất nhanh thôi, dường như em thấy được sự hồi tưởng trong ánh mắt anh. Nhưng cũng có thể chỉ là trí tưởng tượng của em.

"Khi chúng ta tới đây lần đầu đúng không?" anh nói.

Anh nói đúng, nhưng chỉ một phần, và em phải cố hết sức để giữ nguyên nụ cười.

Ký ức mà em nghĩ tới, là khi chúng ta ngồi trong căn phòng tối om ấy, rải rác bên ngoài là xác chết của Hội đồng 46. Ánh sáng lập lòe từ đèn lồng điện chỉ vừa đủ để phân biệt vật với người, nhưng em chẳng cần phải nhìn để cảm nhận được anh.

Anh ở rất gần bên cạnh em, mệt mỏi vô cùng nhưng vẫn cười ấm áp, em biết anh đang cố chống chọi với giấc ngủ, để bản thân không sa vào những cơn ác mộng thêm lần nữa và để được ở bên em lâu hơn. Em đã hứa sẽ gọi anh dậy nếu anh ngủ không an ổn, vậy nên anh có thể nghỉ ngơi được rồi - và anh thật sự thư giãn, một cách rõ ràng. Cuối cùng anh cũng chịu mở lòng, và em cảm thấy... thật dễ chịu. Cuối cùng, sau không biết bao lâu...

_"Anh nên nghỉ đi," Em nói. "Hông cần phải cố chống chọi vì tui, hông sao đâu mà. Ngủ đi."_

_"Không, ta... Ta không..." Anh ngập ngừng, nghẹn ngào. Em chờ đợi, biết rằng với anh, kiên nhẫn luôn là lựa chọn đúng đắn. "Những cơn ác mộng sẽ lại tới."_

_"Nơi này như hang ổ của ác mộng vậy." Em nói._

_"Đúng thật," Anh đồng tình, mệt mỏi nhưng vẫn cười dịu dàng, nắm lấy tay em và nhẹ nhàng siết lấy, như thể đang tự mình xác nhận em là thật. Em cũng níu lấy tay anh. "Nhưng ít nhất anh vẫn có em ở đây, nên vẫn chịu đựng được."_

_Em mỉm cười, đồng tình. "Dù thế thì anh cũng nên ngủ một giấc đi." Em khuyên nhủ. "Tui hứa nếu anh gặp ác mộng, tui sẽ gọi anh dậy."_

_"Cảm ơn em." Anh trả lời, cười hạnh phúc hơn bao giờ hết. Anh khi ấy là Helios của em. Dẫu chúng ta còn đương ở giữa căn phòng tối om, lạnh giá và tuyệt vọng, em vẫn không thể ngừng mỉm cười._

Nhìn anh khi ấy và bây giờ, để thấy mọi chuyện đã _sai_ ra sao, nụ cười này của anh giả dối thế nào, so với trước đó.

Ánh mắt em đảo đi trong vô thức, em không nhìn hai tay ta giao nhau nữa. Em nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, không rõ mình nên cảm thấy thế nào nữa. Anh đã không còn là Helios của em nữa, nhưng em vẫn phải mìm cười. Bởi vì em biết, với anh - anh của hiện tại - mọi thứ đều như một trò chơi, và đôi ta còn đang dang dở một ván.

Dẫu rằng em đang bước đi trên băng, và mặt băng thì đang nứt dần.

"Phải," Em thầm thì, "Đúng vậy." Bởi em không thể phủ định đáp án của anh mà không bật khóc, bởi em biết anh ghét những kẻ yếu đuối tới mức nào.

Trông anh có vẻ hài lòng, bởi anh gật đầu đáp lại, và nét mặt anh thư giãn hơn nhiều.

Em không nhớ rõ lắm những chuyện sau đó, hẳn là ta đã nói chuyện, về chủ đề gì đó em cũng đã quên. Em thả hồn đi nơi khác. Nếu bản thân anh vẫn còn ở đó, thì hẳn anh đã giấu mình kỹ hơn em tưởng. Em phát hiện, sẽ khó hơn rất nhiều để có thể mang anh trở lại với em. Khả năng là vô vọng.

Thế nhưng...

Em phóng ánh mắt về phía sa mạc, về phía những cây pha lê, không thể ngừng hi vọng được. Dù có vẻ như anh đang tìm mọi cách hủy hoại hi vọng của em.

Phải chăng anh **thật sự** đã bỏ em mà đi...

Anh lại cố thu hút sự chú ý của em, và em bị lôi về thực tại, về với anh. Anh của hiện tại. Kẻ giả mạo.

"Em đang nhìn gì thế?" Anh hỏi, tò mò nhưng không có vẻ gì là không hài lòng cả.

Em cố không nghẹn lại. _Em nhìn về phía đường chân trời, thấy một tương lai không có anh._ Em muốn nói vậy. _Cô độc đến nghẹt thở._

Nhưng cuối cùng em lại chỉ thở dài, và lắc đầu. "Không có gì, chỉ nhìn một gillian đang di chuyển thôi." Em phủ định, uống một ngụm cà phê đắng ngắt mà cảm tưởng như đang uống nước giặt. Em ép mình phải tươi tỉnh, dẫu trong lòng đang chết dần.

Đâu phải không có gì, em vừa mất đi cả cuộc đời của mình.

Trọn đời của **_chúng ta_**.

Và anh lại chẳng nhớ gì cả.

Em biết anh vẫn đang ở đây, biết anh vẫn còn sống. Em biết anh đang ngồi ngay bên cạnh em, nói chuyện với em, nắm tay em.

Nhưng những gì em có cũng chỉ là chín phần mười của anh, và như vậy thì không đủ. Anh đâu còn nhớ em nữa.


End file.
